Angel War (plot)/Description of Ashigori
Have you ever heard of the demon clan Ashigori? Not? You really should. At the moment, it is the clan with most influence over demon society. It is a simple fact that they despise humans – thinking of them as soulless critter only good for one thing. Meat. Lets take a look around! The world where you can find this clan is nothing like your own. Oh well, maybe a little – many years ago – but you would never be able to recognise yourself. But the area were the clan lives do resemble Asia a notch. If so only for the climate. Of course – it could be Egypt too judging by the average skin colour. As most demons, they live in a deep forest. It would take far over a week for a human to conquer the rough area with it’s bugs, wetlands, thick walls of ancient trees - not to mention deep rivers and a lot of bushes. Hungry bushes. But for a demon with wings, like the Ashigori demon have, it takes less than half a day. As long as the wind is blowing in the right direction that is. There is a high cliff, or plateau in the area. This cliff is facing the nearest human settlement. When there is broods (demon kids) in the clan, it moves it whole community to the height. From the cliff is an almost vertical fall of little over a hundred meters with big, sharp, pointy rocks below. When it is time for the little buggers to learn how to fly in the age 10-15, they are being pushed of said cliff. The rocks are to encourage them to learn faster. But usually an elder demon keeps an eye over the procedure, ready to save the brood in case of failure. Or laugh at it. There are caves in this cliff. In there, the royalists live. The ‘royal family’. This group is constantly changing, since every title is earned. You climb higher in the ranks by killing the one above you. There is no such thing as an hereditary rank, post or title. I guess I should mention that this is an matriarchy – a clan were the female royalties always are a tad higher in the hierarchy than the males in the equivalent position. E.g. The queen is higher than the king. The queen and king don’t have to care for each other in any way, but it would be careless and stupid not to keep some kind of alliance. All the broods are the clans shared responsible (meaning, everyone throws them a little meat once in a while) until these little pests are either big enough to hunt for themselves or they get ‘adopted’ as someone’s sibling. The later one is the usual turn of events. But there are, as always, exceptions. Some demons have a tendency to survive even without the defence of an elder. Even if it means they have to cooperate with a possible rival.